You saved me I'll repay you
by kagome16c
Summary: Gracias a que fue salvada,sigue viva.Ella hará lo que sea para reponer ese favor pero lo que le está pidiendo esa persona hace que ella piense que se está aprovechando de su amabilidad.Que hará? Lo rechazara o lo aceptara?
1. La misión

**Capitulo 1: La misión **

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba una pequeña casa estilo japonés de la cual nadie sospechaba de que alguien vivía ahí excepto el Hokage y unas cuantas personas especiales. Esa noche gélida en la que llovía a cantaros se podían escuchar gritos y llantos horribles que provenían de esa casa.

-Otra vez…-una voz penetrante y furiosa se escucho entre medio de los gritos y llantos-siempre es lo mismo…cada vez que Hokage-sama te da una misión tu fallas.

-Lo la-lamento…-otra persona hablo un tanto ahogada y se podía notar que los gritos y los llantos eran de esa persona ya que se habían detenido-la próxima vez no fallare…lo prometo.

-Siempre que fallas me dices lo mismo y no siempre lo cumples…además muy pocas veces has completado una misión satisfactoriamente desde que Orochimaru irrumpió en Konoha.

-…-la otra persona no podía responder ya que lo que decía era verdad.

-De todas formas aun no estoy satisfecho, así que continuemos.

Los gritos y llantos volvieron a escucharse desde afuera de la casa por un buen rato esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente:

Unos cuantos rayos de sol dieron en una de las habitaciones de la pequeña casa. En esa habitación se encontraba un bulto tirado en el suelo al cual le llego directamente esos rayos. Al final ese bulto era una chica.

-ugh…-la chica se levanto del frio tatami con el cuerpo adolorido y con la cara marcada (gracias al tatami)-ahh! Ya es tan tarde?

La chica se fue a poner su uniforme de ANBU y mientras se lo ponía trato de recordar el porqué estaba durmiendo en el suelo. No se demoro mucho en recordar.

Flashback:

Después de lo que había pasado esa noche ella se dirigió a su habitación y busco un botiquín. Del botiquín saco una pasta medicinal y se la puso en sus heridas. Luego saco unas vendas y se vendo las partes en las que se había puesto la pasta. Después de haber terminado, gracias a que estaba exhausta cayó rendida en el suelo y se quedo dormida fácilmente.

Fin del Flashback:

Después de haber terminado de vestirse, fue a desayunar y luego se fue ya que la habían venido a buscar dos de sus compañeros que tenía en el ANBU.

-Hokage-sama nos volvió a dar una misión-dijo uno de ellos.

-Y te puso como líder para esta-dijo el otro.

-Entendido, explíquenme los detalles mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro objetivo-dijo poniéndose su máscara especial de ANBU con forma de gato que tenía unos cuantos espirales rojos cruzándose por toda la máscara.

La misión era acerca de tomar la vida de un ninja (delincuente/asesino) renegado que se había escapado de la prisión y se había robado un pergamino importante. Una misión típica para los integrantes del ANBU.

La misión iba bien hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el oponente era fuerte. Los tres dieron lo mejor de sí mismos para detenerlo y luego matarlo pero no funciono. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella era la única en pie (sin su máscara) y sus compañeros estaban casi muertos y con heridas graves.

-...-su cuerpo ya no se movía, tenía miedo (de que no lograra cumplir la misión) y no podía hablar.

-Que te pasa, mocosa? Tienes miedo?-se burlo el renegado

-Si…tengo miedo pero no de ti…y aunque te tuviera miedo yo no me rendiría…esta es una misión y la tengo que completar a toda costa!-le respondió y le dio una mirada que demostraba que estaba decidida-Además…tengo que salvar a mis subordinados ya que yo soy la líder de esta misión!

-heh! Que bajo a caído Hokage-sama al dejar que una mocosa se haga cargo de un equipo elite como la organización ANBU!

-No hables de Hokage-sama de esa manera!-le dio otra mirada pero esta vez era una mirada de rabia y dolor-''No solo Tsunade-sama si no que Sandaime también…los dos me han dado algo importante para mi…un espacio en Konoha.''-pensó para sí misma.

-Bueno lo lamento mucho haber insultado a esa persona tan importante-dijo con ironía.

-Cállate de una vez y pelea!-ya era suficiente, no iba a permitir que siguiera hablando de Hokage-sama de esa manera.

Uso jutsus, taijutsu y hasta su katana (la que todos en ANBU usan) pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera le podía hacer un pequeño rasguño.

-Hah…hah…tch! Parece que tendré que mostrarte el jutsu que he estado perfeccionando todos estos años…-alardeo a pesar de que no quería.

-oooh…que bien ya me estaba aburriendo-se pico la nariz sin importarle lo demás.

-''qué asco''-fue lo único que le vino a la mente después de ver eso y luego pensó de nuevo en su técnica cosa que le trajo un recuerdo.

Flashback:

Cuando era pequeña, la chica estaba viendo un libro de su clan donde mostraban jutsus que eran solo de ellos. Mientras veía en una de las últimas páginas de ese libro, algo que le había atraído mucho apareció su padre y le dijo: ''Hija, ese jutsu es muy peligroso. Si es que lo vas a usar hazlo como último recurso y para proteger a alguien importante para ti. También ten en mente que tienes que tener mucho de tu chakra acumulado ya que trae muchas consecuencias, así como la muerte.''

Fin del Flashback:

Esas palabras jamás las había olvidado y de verdad que no quería usar esa técnica pero no le quedaba otra ya que tenía que proteger a esas personas que siempre le habían ayudado en otras misiones. Lo único malo era que ya no le quedaba mucho chakra así que lo más probable era que moriría si es que lo usaba.

-Que es lo que te demora tanto? Si no te apuras yo atacare primero…-el renegado estaba impaciente y de paso saco a la chica de sus profundos pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

-eh? Ah…lo lamento estaba pensando en algo…pero no te preocupes que ahora empieza la función-sonrió.

La chica empezó a hacer unos cuantos sellos a una velocidad impresionante en la cual ninguna persona normal podría ver sus manos. Prefirió decir el nombre del jutsu para sus adentros al haber terminado con los sellos ya que lo más probable es que esa persona podría empezar a buscar sobre este si es que sobrevivía.

-ugh!- se quejo apretando los dientes y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La parte de arriba de su cuerpo se movía descontroladamente de lado a lado y en su espalda sentía como si le estuvieran quemando con fuego-aaaaaaah!-cruzo sus brazos y con cada mano se agarro los hombros apretándolos y enterrándose las unas. Jamás pensó que sería tan doloroso.

-''Pero que mierda le pasa!!''-pensó mientras la miraba con los ojos como si fueran platos.

De pronto, unas hermosas alas negras aparecieron en su espalda dejando de dolerle tanto la espalda. Después de unos segundos se volvió a parar.

-Le salieron alas…alas negras-pensó en voz alta-que tipo de jutsu es ese!

-Es un tipo de jutsu que le da una fuerza increíble al que lo use pero a la vez absorbe el chakra de esa persona-le explico sin querer. Ahora demás que encontraría información acerca de este sin ningún problema.

-Estás loca o qué? Podrías morir!-dijo sorprendido

-heh! Eso no me afecta en lo absoluto…-lo único que quería era morir en vez de seguir viviendo de la manera en la que vivía…con miedo-Además de que te preocupas si tu eres el enemigo? Mejor preocúpate por ti!

No dudo dos veces y empezó a atacarle de nuevo dándole golpes severos en todo su cuerpo. Con la fuerza que había conseguido casi lo destroza pero cuando le iba a dar una patada en la cara él se protegió, parando el golpe y agarrándole el tobillo. Luego la lanzo lejos con mucha fuerza haciéndola chocar con un árbol.

-uagh!-al chocar escupió sangre y su pelo tomado se soltó. Luego cayó como si fuese un saco de papas casi inconsciente y sus alas desparecieron.

-Que te pasa mocosa? Te rindes?-dijo tocándose su pecho-vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste…

El renegado se fue acercando hacia ella y al estar al lado de ella le empezó a patear en el estomago. La chica ya no podía hacer nada ya ni siquiera se podía mover. Lo único que podía hacer era quejarse del dolor con las minúsculas fuerzas que le quedaban.

En las sombras había algo...algo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. ''Ese algo'' vio todo desde el principio hasta el final. Al principio pensó que no era necesario interferir pero por como las cosas habían pasado al final decidió hacerlo.

El renegado siguió golpeándole hasta que se aburrió ya que no gritaba del dolor, simplemente no hacía nada. De pronto la agarro del cuello.

-Que te pasa niñata estúpida? Es que acaso ya estas muerta?-le miro a la cara y vio que ella también le estaba mirando pero sin ninguna expresión. Eso le molesto y le hizo chocar con el árbol de nuevo pero esta vez sin soltarla.-Muere de una vez por todas.

Al alzar su puño para golpearle la cara algo le empezó a rodear. Ya que pensó que ella era la causante la soltó y se alejo de ella. Ella cayó suavemente esta vez deslizándose por el árbol sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Que es lo que estás haciendo mocosa de mierda?-se estaba empezando a desesperar ya que no sabía muy bien lo que lo estaba rodeando.

De pronto alguien salto por uno de los árboles cercanos y se puso en frente de la chica con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La chica lo único y lo último que pudo ver fue una silueta y quedo inconsciente después de eso.

-Q-quien eres? Vienes con ella?-pregunto frenéticamente-Si es así entonces muere!!

Trato de moverse para poder atacar pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo gracias a una gran cantidad de arena.

-Pero que…! Quien eres? Respóndeme!-ya estaba completamente desesperado ya que la arena le estaba cubriendo todo el cuerpo-Haz que esto se detenga!!

-…-la persona estiro su brazo hacia adelante-Sabaku no Gaara…-y cuando la arena cubrió todo el cuerpo del renegado, Gaara cerró su mano haciendo un puño y la arena apretó al renegado hasta que murió.

**Continuara…! **

_Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic pero esta vez es de Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado y espero seguir pronto con este y con el otro. Díganme si es que les gusto ya que quiero saber sus opiniones._


	2. El que me ha salvado

**Capitulo 2: El que me ha salvado**

Dos personas buscaban sin parar a la persona que habían perdido mientras iban camino a Konoha. La persona que se les había perdido se había adelantado desde que empezaron su viaje.

-Gaara!!-Gritaba uno de ellos buscando por su lado derecho-tch…donde se habrá metido?

-No lo sé Kankuro pero capaz que ya este en Konoha-Le respondió el otro buscando por el otro lado.

-Temari, es verdad que él se nos adelanto pero no creo que haya estado tan impaciente como para ya haber llegado-Kankuro cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y ladeo su cabeza como si se estuviera haciendo una pregunta interna.

-Ah!

-Que es lo que pasa Temari?

-Lo encontré…-Dijo apuntado el lugar en donde estaba su hermano.

-Ah…tienes razón ahí esta…vamos!-Le ordeno empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Gaara dejando atrás a Temari.

-Oi no me mandes!-Le siguió un tanto molesta.

-Oi Gaara!-Le toco el hombro y cuando Gaara se dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que tenia a una chica en sus brazos-Eh? Quien es ella?

-Ehhh…que linda chica…-Sonrió-''Sera que nos ha estado ocultando el hecho de que tiene una novia?''-Pensó para si misma.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es ella pero es seguro de que pertenece a Konoha así que la voy a ir a dejar…-Respondió por fin.

-Me equivoque…-Pensó en voz alta

-A que te refieres, Temari?-Le pregunto Kankuro

-No…no es nada…

-Oi Temari, Kankuro llévense a esos dos…parece que todavía siguen vivos…-Les ordeno

-Ok-Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Después de haber tomado a los otros dos, los tres (O debería decir los seis?) se dirigieron a Konoha y cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a esos tres al hospital. Esperaron un rato hasta que supieron la condición de cada uno y se fueron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Pasaron unos tres días hasta que la chica despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse si de verdad estaba viva. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Y justo ahí, en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, habían dos flores. Una de las flores era de color naranjo con un poco de amarillo y la otra era de color morado. Parecía que las dos eran flores del desierto. A pesar de que las dos eran muy lindas una de ellas le atrajo más que la otra. Esa flor naranja tenia arena mezclada con el polen.

Al cabo de un rato se sentó en la cama y trato de recordar lo que había pasado después de haber usado el jutsu. Tuvo que repasar todo, de principio a fin ya que no podía recordar nada. Aun así no obtuvo nada así que prefirió volver a mirar la flor. Al fijarse de nuevo en la arena, empezó a recordar.

Flashback:

Cuando el renegado la había agarrado del cuello y le iba a pegar, algo había aparecido de la nada y había empezado a rodear al renegado. Era arena y parecía que algo o alguien la estaba controlando. El renegado se había desesperado pensando que era ella y la había soltado. Antes de quedar inconsciente vi algo…una silueta y era la de una persona. Esa persona al parecer le había salvado la vida y la había traído de vuelta a Konoha.

Fin del Flashback:

-Ah…con que ya te despertaste-Dijo una enfermera cuando entro en la habitación-y dime como te sientes?

-M-me siento bien…solo un poco adolorida-Sonrió.

-Qué bueno que te sientas mejor.-Le devolvió la sonrisa-De todas formas mañana ya te puedes ir.

-Eh? En serio?

-Sí, ya que tu heridas ya están sanadas gracias a Hokage-sama.

-Hokage-sama…-Volvió a sonreír

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir…-Dijo abriendo la puerta-tengo que ir a ver a los otros pacientes.

-Ah! Espere tengo unas cuantas preguntas!-Estiro el brazo así como si le pidiera que no se fuera.

-Cuales?-Dijo esta vez cerrando la puerta.

-Uhm…Están bien los otros? No están muertos verdad?-En su cara se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-Te refieres a tus compañeros de ANBU? No te preocupes ellos están bien.

-Qué alivio…-Dijo poniendo una mano encima de su pecho y luego dio un largo suspiro-Y que paso con el renegado?

-Murió.

-Eh?!?-Eso sí que la sorprendió y quería saber más acerca de eso pero prefirió cambiar de tema-Entonces…Quien me salvo?

-Ohh…ese fue Sabaku no Gaara-sama

-Sabaku…no Gaara? Quién es ese? (Parece que nunca estudio la información de personas que son de otras aldeas xD)

-Ehh?!? Es que acaso no lo sabes? Aun siendo parte de ANBU no lo sabes?-Sorprendida, pauso lo que estaba diciendo por un rato-El es el amable, el que se preocupa por su gente y guapo Kazekage-sama!-La enfermera se puso roja como tomate después de haber dicho lo último.

-Así que el Kazekage-sama…-Se sometió a sus pensamientos ignorando el rubor de la enfermera y luego volvió a hablar-Muchas gracias por haber contestado mis preguntas-sonrió.

-No te preocupes-Le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Al llegar la noche la chica sintió unos pasos que provenían del pasillo que estaba afuera de su habitación. Ella pensó que eran de alguna enfermera que estaba haciendo guardia pero estaba equivocada. Los pasos se dirigían a su habitación.

-Quien está ahí?-Pregunto sentándose y mirando hacia la puerta.

Los pasos pararon enfrente de la habitación. Luego la perilla de la puerta giro y cuando la puerta se abrió una persona entro sin decir nada. Ya que no había un interruptor de luz cerca de ella, ella no podía ver nada y menos a esa persona. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación (Bueno parte de ella). La persona se fue acercando hacia ella con pasos lentos.

-Quien está ahí…responde!-Repitió.

La persona le agarro de la barbilla y le susurro al oído.-No me hables así.

-Esa voz…-Su mirada se concentro en ver a esa persona pero lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos enormes que pedían por sangre los cuales ya conocía-P-perdón…

-Así está mejor-Le soltó, se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera.-Cuando salgas de aquí quiero que te devuelvas al tiro a la casa y espero que te prepares para tu castigo por fallar.

La chica bajo su perfil y apretó las sabanas blancas con sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba ya que tenía miedo pero se trago ese miedo y hablo con normalidad.-Si, Otou-sama (padre).

Después de haber escuchado eso su padre se fue y ella pudo lograr dormir tranquila después de un largo rato.

Al día siguiente salió del hospital como si nada le hubiese pasado. Al principio iba a hacer como le había dicho su padre pero prefirió pasear un poco antes de volver. A pesar de que vivía en Konoha por así decirlo a ella nunca se le permitió ir a Konoha, a menos que fuera por una misión.

Fue mirando por todas partes como si jamás hubiese visto tantas cosas juntas. No entro en ninguna de las tiendas hasta que vio una florería. Al entrar se encontró con una chica rubia de más o menos su edad que estaba postrada detrás del mesón de donde atendían. Las dos se miraron fijamente hasta que la rubia reacciono.

-Bienvenida a la florería Yamanaka, te puedo servir en algo?

-Eh…no solo miraba…-Puso sus manos enfrente de ella y las movió de lado a lado como si le estuviera diciendo que no se preocupara.

-Está bien…si necesitas algo me avisas.

La chica miro por todas partes hasta que dio con lo que quería ver. Unas flores naranjas iguales a la que había recibido en el hospital, estaban en un rincón de la tienda. Se acerco a ellas y se hinco al frente de ellas. Las miro fijamente por un buen rato hasta que la rubia la interrumpió.

-Jamás te había visto en Konoha pero por tu protector puedo ver que eres un ninja de aquí…Como te llamas?

-…-Se dio vuelta para mirarla y luego alzo una ceja como si es que pensara que la pregunta fuese innecesaria-…Que no se supone que te deberías presentar tu primero?

-Ah…si lo siento…me llamo Yamanaka Ino.

-Lo sé…-Se puso a ver las flores de nuevo.

-heh? Entonces porque me haces presentarme?-Se molesto-De todas formas me puedes decir cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Lo sé porque es mi deber saberme todos los nombres de todos en Konoha…-Se paró de donde estaba y la miro a los ojos.-…ya que soy parte de ANBU.

-Ehh…que interesante.-Sonrió.-Bueno y ahora me podrías decir cómo te llamas?

La chica se ruborizo con la sonrisa de Ino. Ino era bastante bonita y su sonrisa era hermosa. Además de eso le parecía divertido hablar con alguien con el cual siempre había querido ser amigos.

-Yo...-Bajo la cabeza-Podríamos dejar eso para otro momento?

-Hm? Porque?-Pauso-Bueno si no me quieres decir está bien…pero espero que me lo digas en algún momento para llamarte de alguna manera.

-Si! Con gusto lo hare…-Dijo esto a pesar de que estaba mintiendo. Le dio una sonrisa y volvió a ver las flores pero esta vez parada.

-Me parece que te gustaron esas flores…Porque no te llevas una?

-Eh? No, eso no es necesario ya tengo una…-Le mostro la flor que le habían dado en el hospital.

-Y quien te la dio?

-La verdad es que no lo sé…cuando desperté en el hospital ya estaba ahí.

-En serio?-Por un corto periodo de tiempo sus pensamientos la envolvieron y luego volvió a hablar-Ahora que lo pienso esta situación de alguien mirando esas flores como tú lo haces se me hace familiar…

-A que te refieres?

-Ya me acorde! Fue Gaara! Gaara estaba mirando esas flores y lo hizo por un buen rato…-Dijo golpeando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda. (Así como cualquier personaje que se acuerda de algo o se da cuenta de algo)-Y ahora que lo pienso cuando la compro yo le pregunte para quien era y me dijo que para una chica que estaba en el hospital…capaz que esa flor te la haya dado el.

-Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara…esa es la persona que menciono la enfermera…dijo que él me había salvado…-Pensó en voz alta-Eso explica la arena mezclada con el polen.

-Gaara te salvo?-Esto sí que le impacto.

A la chica le parecía bastante extraño que alguien no lo llamara de una forma respetuosa, después de todo el era el Kazekage-sama.

-Supongo que él me salvo…en total eso fue lo que la enfermera dijo.

-Entonces por qué no le das las gracias?

-Me gustaría hacerlo pero no sé como es el y quiero esperar al momento adecuado.

-Y porque no mejor lo haces ahora?

-A que te refieres?

-Mira el está ahí-Apunto fuera de la florería-El de pelo rojo es el…

-EHH?!?! El es el Kazekage? Yo pensaba que era un adulto!

-No…El tiene mi edad. Pero bueno eso no tiene importancia…ve y dale las gracias.

-…OK!-salió de la florería corriendo y le siguió.

-Jeje es linda…- sonrió.

**Continuara…!**

_Bueno y con esto el segundo capítulo termina. Espero que les este gustando el cómo está quedando._

_Pido reviews!_


	3. La peticion

**Capitulo 3: La petición**

Después de haber salido de la floreria prefirió no correr tras el ya que o si no se vería raro. Le siguió por un buen rato sin hacer nada ya que no sabia que hacer o decir después de estar frente a frente con el. De pronto ella paro de caminar y miro el suelo.

-''Pensé que si lo seguía corriendo se vería raro pero...esto es mas raro...parezco una stalker (espía) o algo así...''-pensó por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Gaara que justo en ese momento giro hacia la derecha,yendo hacia otra calle.

Ella volvió a seguirlo y cuando giro se encontró en un callejón sin salida en donde no había nadie. Había perdido su rastro por completo. Es que acaso se había equivocado de persona? Pero aunque si fuese así ese lugar no tenia salida y las únicas formas de salir de ahí era por donde uno entro o subir a los techos de las tiendas y casas. Cuando se disponía a volver a buscarlo alguien le agarro las manos por detrás y le puso el brazo alrededor de su cuello dejándola inmóvil.

-Quien eres y porque me sigues?-pregunto la persona de lo mas tranquila,mirándola-...eres tu...-la soltó.

-...-su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente y no podía pararlo. Eso la había matado del susto. Trato de relajarse y luego se giro para ver a la persona. Era Gaara.-Ah...esto...yo solo queria darte las gracias por haberme salvado.

-...no te preocupes por eso...yo solo pasaba por ahí...-su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión. Su cara era seria y con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-No...lo digo enserio, muchas gracias.-hizo un pequeña reverencia y luego le volvió a mirar-Haré lo que sea para pagarte...'no me gusta quedar en deuda'-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz mas queda y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Gaara no dijo nada y su expresión no cambio nada. Tampoco parecía estar sorprendido. Parecía que estaba pensando. La chica espero a que le diera una respuesta o que a simplemente dijese algo.

-...-sin poder decir nada suspiro por la nariz.

-Bueno...y me vas a responder o no?-frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos por encima de su pecho.-Si quieres que te devuelva el favor solo dímelo y no lo haré!

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar y esto hizo que la chica se empezara a molestar. La persona en frente a ella era desesperante y con la poca paciencia y tolerancia que ella tenia era peor. Trato todo lo posible para controlarse pero ya había alcanzado su limite así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón y lo paso. Luego paro unos pasos por detrás de el.

-Yo ya dije lo que queria asi que me voy...-continuo caminando.

-Te tengo una pregunta...-dijo volteandose para mirarla aunque solo vio su espalda.

-Eh?-se detuvo y se volteo.

-Por que hiciste ese jutsu? Si sabias que podrías morir por que lo hiciste?

-Estuviste viendo?

-Solo responde a la pregunta...

-Que no es obvio? Quería proteger a mi equipo y terminar mi trabajo...'aunque al final tu lo terminaste'.

-Como puedes ser parte de ANBU si eres tan tonta? Es que acaso no pensaste que si morías ellos también podrían haber muerto? y por muchas razones...

-...-no pudo responder a lo que dijo-''Que le digo? el tiene razón...espera un momento...''-pensó y luego exploto-Que dijiste? a que te refieres con que soy tonta!

-...olvidalo...-se cubrio los oidos con las manos-Primero que nada deja de gritar y segundo ya se que quiero...

-Eh?-dejo de gritar inconscientemente.

-Quiero que trabajes para mi-le miro fijamente a los ojos y gracias a esto ella se dio cuenta que desgraciadamente el no estaba bromeando.

-...Huh?-dejo caer su mandíbula sin pensarlo y parecía que se le iba a caer. Lo que dijo la dejo en shock aunque de golpe volvió en si.-Como si fuera a aceptar eso! No lo haré!-se le empezó a acercar y le toco el pecho varias veces con el dedo índice como si lo estuviese culpando de algo.-Para empezar te estas aprovechando de mi amabilidad y además no tengo tiempo para eso!

Sin avisar el la agarro de la muñeca y la tiro hasta que sus caras quedaron bastante cerca. Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso si que no se lo había esperado. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y lo único que esperaba era que el no escuchara esos latidos. El aire que el le enviaba de su respiracion era calmado y pausado. En cambio su respiracion era todo lo contrario. Cada vez era peor...su estado era peor y cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

-Que no habias dicho que harias cualquier cosa para pagarme?-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-por eso quiero que trabajes para mi.

-Me rehuso!-se soltó del agarre y se alejo de el.-Y ahora si me disculpas me voy!-lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo de ese lugar pero en vez de eso se fue dando pisadas largas y fuertes como si es que quisiera pisar un bicho desagradable(cosa que en este caso bicho=Gaara) o como si quisiera dejar sus pies bien pegados a la tierra.

-Heh...-una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. Habia algo en ella que le daba gracia y penso que si le seguia molestando averiguaria que era.

Camino(corrio mejor dicho) hasta llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento en Konoha. Al llegar a un lugar tranquilo se sento en una roca que estaba al borde de un pequeño riachuelo y trato de retomar el aire que habia perdido.

Aun despues de haberse escapado de esa situacion ella seguia igual que antes. Agitada y nerviosa. Su cara estaba roja y su corazon todavia seguia palpitando fuerte. Por un buen rato trato de calmarse haciendose pretextos para lo que le estaba pasando pero no lo logro. No lograba entender lo que le estaba pasando pero dejo de intentarlo. Al dejar todo como estaba se acordo de todo lo que le dijo ella no lo soporto y se enfurecio. Se paro de golpe de la roca y se acerco a un arbol, el cual empezo a golpear.

-Ese bastardo! Argh! No deberia haberle dado las gracias y menos haberle dicho que le iba a pagar... Ademas a que se refiere con que soy tonta ese desgraciado!- de tanto golpear el arbol, le quedo un agujero enorme que dejaba ver el otro lado. Luego volvio a pensar en cuando Gaara la agarro de la muñeca y se puso roja.-Agh! Que es lo que me ha hecho? Cada vez que pienso en ''eso'' me siento extraña...este sentimiento...yo no lo habia sentido nunca...

-No sera que te habras enamorado?-aparecio una chica de pelo rosado con ojos verdes por detras de un arbol.

-Eh?-la chica la miro con sorpresa, no solo porque lo que le dijo la habia sorprendido si no porque la habia matado del susto.-Es-eso seria imposible ya que el es detestable y lo odio...

-De verdad? Y yo que habia pensado que te habias enamorado...-se rio un poco-De todas formas perdona por salir asi de repente. Me llamo Haruno Sakura.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san...-sonrio levemente mirando el suelo y penso.-''Ella piensa que estoy enamorada...jajaja que estupidez. Apenas lo conoci hoy...pero que pasa si es verdad...? No seria eso amor a primera vista? No, no me voy a engañar yo no estoy enamorada! Ademas yo jamas me he enamorado y no se como son esos sentimientos...asi que no puedo decir que estoy enamorada. Esos sentimientos traen sufrimiento...ese tipo de sentimientos no los quiero tener...me da miedo enamorarme. No me quiero enamorar...y menos de ese!''

-Oye tengo una pregunta...Quien es esa persona tan detestable?-pregunto curiosamente mientras se tocaba los labios.

-Huh?-ella la miro con odio aunque esa mirada no era dirigida a ella especificamente. Mas que nada parecia que se la estaba mandando a Gaara. Ademas de eso parecia ella podria explotar en cualquier momento ya que de su aura emanaba un fuego intenso.-Esa detestable persona...ese imbecil, estupido, etc... (Lo insulto con todo lo que se le ocurrio sin razon alguna...) es el Kazekage ese...

-...T-te refieres a Gaara?-casi se le salieron los ojos al ver la reaccion de la chica.-Umm...te importaria contarme lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

-Eh? Pues la verdad no...es mas me encantaria desahogarme con alguien.-se calmo y luego hizo un puño con su mano.

-Espero que no pienses usarme como a ese arbol...-apunto al pobre arbol que habia sido atravesado mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-Pe...perdon no me referia a desahogarme de esa manera...solo quiero que alguien me escuche...

-''Que verguenza...me deje llevar por mis pensamientos...y por sus acciones...''-penso-ajaja lo lamento...no era mi intencion decir eso...pero de todas formas cuentame...

La chica le conto todo. De principio a fin. Para cuando termino Sakura no dijo nada. Ella parecia que estuviera analizando lo que le conto la chica para poder responderle.

-Umm...como te podria decir esto? creo que en parte estas bien pero...

-Pero? Pero que?

-Pero el tampoco esta mal.

-A que te refieres, Sakura-san?-la miro un poco confundida.

-Me refiero a que tu le dijiste que harias cualquier cosa y el te dijo que querias que trabajaras para el...obvio que entiendo el porque no quieres hacer eso, nadie querria hacerlo.-dejo de hablar para pensar-''Lo de trabajar para el suena como si el quisiera que ella sea su sirvienta o algo por el estilo.''-suspiro y luego volvio a hablar-Que no deberias hacer lo que el te esta pidiendo?

-No lo hare...-miro el suelo nuevamente.-Se lo que dije y de verdad me gustaria pagarle pero...-suspiro.-...se que lo que me pidio no es lo peor que me podria haber pedido pero cuando dice trabajar para el...a que se refiere con eso? Que tipo de trabajo? Que deberia hacer? Ni siquiera dijo por cuanto tiempo...-se toco la cabeza con las dos manos y luego empezo a moverlas freneticamente, quedando bastante despeinada.(Asi como cuando uno esta pensando pero no da con la respuesta y no sabe que hacer...como consecuencia uno hace esto a veces...tambien cuando uno tiene un ataque de picazon...)-Agh! simplemente no lo hare! No pienso devolverle el a favor! Incluso si es que quedo con remordimientos por el resto de mi vida...

-Bueno...no te fuerces. Tu decides si es que lo quieres/vas a hacer o no. Y si de verdad no quieres hacerlo pero tampoco te quieres quedar con ese remordimiento, porque no le preguntas a Gaara si es que puede cambiar lo de trabajar por algo mas?

-Uhm...simplemente voy a buscar una forma de no toparme con el...-dijo mirando el cielo que ya estaba naranjo.-AHHHH! Ya es tan tarde?

-Eh? Si...porque lo dices?-vio que la chica estaba entrando en panico.

-Me...me tengo que ir. Gracias por haberme escuchado.-se largo de ahi sin dejar que Sakura le respondiera.-''Ugh...ahora mi castigo va a ser mas severo...''

-''Que le pasa? Tendra que hacer algo importante? De todas formas...me dieron ganas de ver lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante...''-miro el lugar por el que la chica se habia ido y sonrio.

Ya era de noche cuando llego a su casa. Miro un rato la entrada principal y trago saliva con mucha dificultad. Luego se acerco a la puerta y la abrio lentamente sin causar ningun ruido. Despues de eso fugazmente se fue a su habitacion y al igual que antes sin causar ningun ruido. Al entrar y cerrar su puerta dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Que es lo que estabas haciendo?-una silueta se veia entre la oscuridad y que al parecer estaba mirando hacia afuera por una pequeña ventana que por alguna razon ahora tenia barrotes.

-Otou-sama?-con tan solo haber escuchado su voz su cuerpo habia empezado a temblar. Se sintio mareada y su cuerpo se sentia pesado.

-Te fui a ver al hospital hoy y no estabas ahi...luego cuando pregunte por ti, me dijeron que ya te habias ido.-su padre se dio la vuelta y con los mismos ojos de la noche anterior la miro.

-...-su cuerpo no respondia a nada de lo que ella queria. Dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Parecia que se iba a desarmar de tanto temblar.-Yo...yo no pense que seria tan malo si...

-TE DIJE QUE TE DEVOLVIERAS ENSEGUIDA CUANDO SALIERAS DEL HOSPITAL!-exploto pero trato de calmarse ya que no le vio el punto de gritarle.-De todas formas ahora tu castigo va a ser peor...

-Lo...lo lamento y si...lo se.-paro por fin de temblar y se entrego completamente a la situacion, al castigo y a su Otou-sama.

Esa noche, cuando le estaban dando su castigo, unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos pero a pesar de todo ella se aguanto el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Despues de que el castigo termino, al igual que la noche anterior a la mision, ella se puso una pasta en sus heridas y luego las vendo. En el momento que termino, vio por la pequeña ventana que tenia barrotes el cielo estrellado y justo logro ver una estrella fugaz. Rapidamente junto sus manos, entre lazo sus dedos y con todas sus fuerzas pidio un deseo.

**Continuara...!**

Por fin! Logre terminarlo! ahh que alivio siento...tengo tanto tiempo de sobra para seguir con los capitulos pero cuando hay internet simplemente me desvio de esto...asi que lo lamento mucho para los que estaban esperando esto.

Mas adelante me gustaria hacer un profile(asi como su nombre,edad,altura,medidas,cumpleaños,personalidad...etc...) para esta chica en esta seccion pero primero tengo que decirles el nombre...espero decirlo pronto...(ojala en el proximo capitulo...)

Bueno aqui los dejo, esperen para el proximo capitulo y dejen reviews por fa...!


	4. Nombre

**Capitulo 4: Nombre**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conoció al chico de cabellos rojos y su vida ya se había vuelto un infierno. Prácticamente todos los días tenia misiones que para colmo casi todas las fallaba y gracias a esto la pasaba castigando su Otou-sama. Pero lo peor de todo era que cuando paseaba por Konoha siempre lo veía. Por supuesto, tal y como le había dicho a Sakura ella buscaba todo tipo de formas para no toparse con él o hablarle. Obviamente esto no era nada fácil ya que él se percataba de su presencia fácilmente. El llegaba a notar como ella se escabullía por las calles y se mezclaba entre la gente cada vez que lo veía.

Ese día, el primer día en el que empezaba la segunda semana, ella salió a pasear por Konoha como todos los días anteriores. Apenas entro a Konoha y camino dos cuadras, se lo encontró. El estaba en el puente, mirando como fluía el agua sin prestar atención a su alrededor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo detenidamente. Se veía sereno como el agua. La luz del día se reflejaba en su piel y lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Al darse cuenta de que su cara estaba caliente y roja ella se empezó a golpear la cara con la palma de sus manos. Esto hizo un poco mas de ruido de lo que esperaba y noto que había sacado a Gaara de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente busco un lugar en donde esconderse antes de que la viera. Como no encontró ninguno, saltó al techo más cercano y se hecho a correr en la dirección contraria a donde estaba Gaara.

Al darse cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de el paro y trato de recuperar el aire que había perdido. Luego de que se le pasara el rubor que tenia todavía en la cara, bajo del techo en el que estaba parada para luego caminar de nuevo por las calles. Después de un rato empezó a pensar en algo que le molestaba. Ella simplemente no entendía. Porque el seguía en Konoha? Si él era el Kazekage el debería estar en su aldea, no en Konoha. Justo cuando giro para ir por otra calle, fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que había chocado con alguien. Ella cayó al suelo sentada, en cambio la persona con la que choco solo dio un paso para atrás cuando chocaron para sostenerse en pie.

-Ugh...Que no puedes ver por dónde vas?-se quejo ella sobándose la parte baja de su espalda.

-Que no debería decir yo eso?-dijo una voz masculina-Ni siquiera estabas mirando al frente cuando doblaste...

-Eh...?-ni siquiera se había percatado de eso.

-Bueno, te vas a quedar todo el día ahí sentada o te vas a parar?-dijo el riéndose un tanto mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-...-ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente por un buen rato. El era bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, en sus mejillas posaban unos triángulos rojos y sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y filosos que parecían que te iban a cortar por la mitad con tan solo mirarte. Pero eso no era todo, lo mejor era su sonrisa. A pesar de tener unos colmillos un poco más grandes de lo normal y filosos su sonrisa era hermosa, brillante y blanca. Claro, al darse cuenta de todo esto, sus mejillas se pusieron un tanto rojas.

-Pasa algo?-le pregunto el chico un tanto confundido.

-Eh? No, no pasa nada...-dejo de mirarlo para pasar a mirar su mano que seguía extendida. Ella tomo su mano y el la ayudo a pararse.-Gra-gracias...

-No hay de que...-le volvió a sonreír.-Oye has visto a un perro?

-Un perro?

-Sí, es blanco, sus orejas son de color café y es pequeño-explico él.

-Pues no...lo siento.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon ladridos que provenían por detrás del chico. Ella miro en la dirección en la que escucho los ladridos y vio que un perro gigantesco venia corriendo en dirección a ellos. El chico al darse cuenta de los ladridos el también miro el lugar de donde provenían y luego sonrió. El perro paro al estar al frente del chico.

-Akamaru! donde te habías metido?-dijo esto con un tono que demostraba tranquilidad y felicidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

-N-no me digas que...-dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

-Si este es el perro que estaba buscando. Es mi mejor amigo y se llama Akamaru.-le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-E-entiendo que sea blanco y que tenga las orejas de color café pero...QUE TIENE DE PEQUEÑO ESE PERRO? ES ENORME!-dijo ella apuntando al perro con los ojos saltones.

-Eh? Enorme? yo lo veo bastante pequeño...-dijo él un tanto desconcertado.

-''Consíguete unos anteojos...''-fue lo único que logro pensar después de lo que él le dijo. Después de un corto rato suspiro y volvió a hablar.-Bueno, como ya encontraste a tu perro yo ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí, así que me voy...-se puso a caminar de nuevo.

-Ah! espera!-sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la agarro del brazo, la hizo girar, la tiro hacia él y con su mano libre sostuvo delicadamente su cintura.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos ya estaban en una situación media peligrosa. Sus caras estaban muy cerca de la una de la otra y sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Los dos rápidamente se pusieron rojos hasta no dar más cuando se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

-L-lo lamento mucho...-dijo él mientras la dejaba libre de su agarre.

-Eh...? No...no, pasa nada.-dijo al girarse para que no viera por más tiempo su cara roja. Luego se la toco para sentir el calor de sus mejillas y dijo.-E-entonces que era lo que me querías decir?

-Ah...! Si, te quería preguntar si querías venir conmigo...-le respondió de una forma más normal pero aun estaba un tanto avergonzado.

-A donde?-giro la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo para ver al chico que la estaba mirando fijamente con rubor aun, pero no tanto como antes.

-La verdad es que me iba a juntar con mis amigos pero Akamaru se había ido a no sé dónde. Ahora que lo encontré me dirijo para allá y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

-Porque tendría que ir?-le pregunto de forma un tanto pesada aunque por alguna razón por dentro estaba feliz.-No veo la necesidad de ir…

-Es que como tienes más o menos la misma edad que todos nosotros yo pensé que te gustaría conocerlos y hablar con ellos.-dijo con cara de decepción por la respuesta que ella le dio.

-…-lo que le dijo y la cara que puso hizo que ella cambiara su tono a uno más dulce sin que se diera cuenta.-Esta bien…iré pero no puedo estar por mucho rato.

El chico sonrió con la respuesta definitiva e hizo que ella lo siguiera.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de chicos esperaba a uno de sus compañeros que se había retrasado.

-Que le pasa a Kiba! La hora acordada ya paso…-dijo un chico rubio con ojos azules como el mar mientras pateaba una piedra.-Cuando llegue juro que lo golpeare hasta que me canse!

-Mejor quédate callado, Naruto…mira que tú también llegaste tarde.-le reprendió Sakura.-Si no fuera porque Hinata me detuvo yo ya te hubiese pegado.

-Que mala eres Sakura-chan…-dijo el chico un tanto amurrado.

Algunos de los que estaban ahí contemplaban la embarazosa situación. Otros solo ignoraban lo que pasaba. Después de un corto rato, la persona a la que esperaban llego.

-Oigan! Lamento haber llegado tarde…-el chico se acerco al grupo.

-Que fue lo que te retraso tanto, Kiba?-pregunto la chica de cabello rubio.

-Es que Akamaru se me había perdido y no lo encontraba. Cuando lo buscaba me encontré con esta chica.-giro su cabeza para ver a la chica que estaba detrás de él.

La chica se puso al lado de el cuando vio que él la estaba mirando como para que se mostrara.

-Woah! Que linda!-exclamo el chico rubio al estar cerca de ella.

-Naruto, aléjate de ella que la asustas!-le reprendieron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, Sakura-san...Ino-san.-trato de tranquilizar a las chicas.

-Eh…con que ya las conoces…-dijo el chico con tono sorprendido.

-En realidad…conozco a todos los que están aquí. Solo que a los únicos que he visto en persona son Sakura-san, Ino-san y tú…Kiba-san.

-A que te refieres?-dijo el chico con cara de asombro.-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Es un secreto…-sonrió. La verdad es que por alguna razón no quería decírselo.

-Bueno y cómo te llamas tu?-pregunto uno de los chicos que hasta ahora no habían dicho nada.

El chico era de pelo castaño oscuro y lo tenía tomado en una cola. Tenía una cara de despreocupación total y de que todo le diera fastidio.

-Eh? Yo…

Todos la miraban con un tanto de curiosidad en sus caras, esperando a una respuesta.

-Yo…no creo que sea necesario decirles mi nombre…-miro el suelo tratando de evitar las miradas dirigidas a ella.

-Otra vez con eso? Porque no nos quieres decir cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la chica rubia.

-L o siento pero no puedo decirles cuál es mi nombre ya que es un secreto.

En ese momento todos tuvieron que desistir ya que no le veían la gracia en insistirle cuando no les iba a decir.

-De todos modos, porque motivo nos llamaste Ino?-preguntaron el chico con cara de despreocupado, uno que estaba comiendo papas fritas y que era un tanto gordito, Naruto y Kiba. Todos al mismo tiempo.

-Buena pregunta chicos…-sonrió la chica.-Los llame porque ayer me gane unos cuantos boletos para ir a las aguas termales que están a medio camino de la frontera de Konoha con Sunagakure. Me dieron diez boletos pero como éramos nueve quería saber si alguien podría traer a alguien más pero ese problema ya está resuelto. Gracias Kiba por traerla a ella.

-Fue solo una coincidencia…

-Eh…?-miro a la chica rubia pero no pudo decir nada más ya que la interrumpieron.

-En todo caso Ino, ya hay unas aguas termales aquí en Konoha.-dijo el chico gordito.-Porque tendríamos que ir a unas aguas termales que están tan lejos?

-Chouji, no crees que sería genial si pudiéramos cambiar un poco? No tenemos que ir siempre a los mismos lugares.-le explico tranquilamente a su compañero de grupo.-Además de que lo boletos son solo para mañana, todo saldría gratis. Incluso la comida.- sonrió.

-Creo que Ino tiene razón-dijo Sakura.-Cambiar no está mal y si es gratis yo voy.

-Comida gratis? Yo también voy!-exclamo Chouji con baba en la boca por estar pensando en la comida.

-Yo también, yo también!-dijo el chico rubio hiperactivamente.

Los demás se miraron entre si y luego aceptaron ir. Todos menos una persona que no sabía hacer.

-Yo…yo no creo poder ir.-dijo de repente la chica llamando la atención de todos.

-Po-porque dices eso?-pregunto tímidamente una chica de cabello negro y largo que estaba parada bien lejos de ella.

-No, por nada en especial…simplemente no creo que pueda ir.-miro para otro lado ya que no quería que vieran como su expresión estaba cambiando, específicamente esa chica.

Su cara tomo un poco de rubor ya que la persona con la que mas había querido hablar en su vida, le estaba hablando. Esto hizo que por alguna razón le diera vergüenza y casi le entran ganas de llorar de la felicidad. Esto también hizo que ella empezara a recordar el porque quería hablar tanto con ella.

Flashback:

Al momento en el que entro a ANBU, le dijeron que tenía que ver y aprenderse de memoria la información de todas las personas de Konoha. Ella obedientemente lo hizo. Ella esperaba encontrar a alguien interesante entre la pila de información de los aldeanos pero los días pasaban y no había nadie que le interesara. Al darse cuenta de que la tremenda pila de información ya se había acabado y que ya la había memorizado, se decepcionó por no encontrar a nadie que le atrajera la atención. Con esa decepción se devolvió a su casa.

En el camino a su casa, vio algo que la distrajo. Una chica de cabello negro y corto miraba algo por detrás de un árbol tímidamente. La chica al verla aun de lejos la reconoció. El nombre de la chica de cabello negro era Hyuga Hinata.

La chica trato de ver que era lo que Hinata estaba viendo. Al ver lo que la otra chica veía, ella se sorprendió. Esa chica veía como entrenaba un chico de cabello rubio. La chica no entendía porque Hinata veía a ese chico. Esto le intrigaba y quería saber el porqué.

Ella se quedo mirándola por un buen rato a una distancia corta pero trato de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Por suerte, Hinata estaba completamente perdida en lo que hacia el chico como para darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba espiando. La chica noto como cada vez Hinata se ponía mas roja. A pesar de que la espió por un buen rato, no entendía nada de las reacciones de la otra chica. Luego se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde y que se tenía que ir, así que se fue.

Al otro día paso lo mismo y el día después de ese también y los días que seguían también. Al final la semana termino y todos los días fueron iguales. De tanto espiarla, la chica comenzó a comprender las reacciones de la otra chica cuando veía al chico rubio. Hinata estaba enamorada de ese chico. Al darse cuenta de eso a la chica le creció por dentro una gran admiración. Ella la admiraba por tener ese fuerte sentimiento a pesar de que el chico prácticamente no le hablara. (La espió hasta incluso cuando Hinata no espiaba a Naruto.)La admiraba por perseverar en un amor que probablemente no iba a ser correspondido nunca.

Desde ese momento decidió que algún día iba a hablar con ella y ser su mejor amiga. Sabía que era un deseo/sueño egoísta pero ya lo había decidido e iba a intentar todo para lograrlo.

Fin del Flashback:

-Vamos, no creo que ir te haga mal.-dijo Naruto, sacando a la chica de sus recuerdos que estaban guardados profundamente en su memoria.

-Porque no le preguntas a tus padres?-pregunto el chico con cara de despreocupado.

-A mis…padres…-su voz salió algo temblorosa al decir esto. Ella sabía que si se lo preguntaba a su Otou-sama él no se lo permitiría y para colmo se daría cuenta de que ella había estado saliendo sin su permiso. Eso último haría que ella reciba otro castigo.

-Si te da miedo preguntarles nosotros podríamos preguntarles por ti.-dijo Kiba.

-No! Iré…iré a las aguas termales con ustedes.-se exalto sin darse cuenta al escuchar lo que le dijo Kiba. Luego se calmo y pensó.- ''Si dejo que alguno de ellos haga eso él…Otou-sama podría hacerles daño. Yo jamás me lo perdonaría si eso pasara…''

Todos quedaron un tanto desconcertados al darse cuenta de cómo se exalto la chica. Pero al final, todos quedaron a gusto con la respuesta de la chica. Después todos quedaron en que en la mañana del día siguiente se iban a juntar en ese mismo lugar.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y me tengo que ir.-la chica dijo mientras se despedía de todos.-Nos vemos mañana.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, otros solo decían cosas como ''ok'', 'bye-bye'', ''nos vemos'' y ''chao'' para despedirse de la chica. Cuando la chica se fue todos los demás se quedaron para hablar de lo que hablaron antes. Había algo en específico que los dejo con curiosidad. El porqué la chica no les quiso decir su nombre y el porqué ella se sabía los nombres de todos.

-Porque será que ella no nos quiso decir su nombre?-pregunto Naruto con un tono curioso.

-Me encantaría saber el porqué también y además me gustaría saber cómo es que sabe nuestros nombres.-dijo Kiba.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace una semana ella fue a la florería de mi familia. Yo le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que me presentara primero. Cuando le dije mi nombre, ella me dijo que ya lo sabía.-dijo mientras miraba el suelo de forma seria.-Yo le pregunte como es que lo sabía y ella me dijo que era su deber saber todo acerca de los aldeanos ya que era parte de ANBU. Eso se aplica en todos los que están en ANBU, Sai?-le pregunto a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y de piel ultra blanca que no había hablado antes.

-A la mayoría de los que están en ANBU no pero hay algunos casos especiales en los que hacen que los recién llegados se aprendan de memoria toda la información de los aldeanos en Konoha.-explico el chico mientras se tocaba la barbilla.-Esas personas en general son personas especiales.

-Ehh…o sea que ella es especial.-dijo Naruto.

-Exacto.-dijo Sai.-Y el que no nos diga su nombre es raro. Los únicos que ''no'' tienen nombre son los integrantes de la Raíz como yo. Que yo sepa ella no está en la Raíz. Pero…Ahora que lo pienso hay una chica en ANBU que perdió gran parte de su memoria. Podría ser ella.

Todos los que escuchaban, quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa ella pensaba en una forma para poder salir de su casa sin ser descubierta por su Otou-sama. Esto la distrajo de mirar para el frente y volvió a chocar con alguien. Por suerte esta vez no se cayó ya que la otra persona la agarro de codo. Cuando le iba a agradecer a la persona por haberla sujetado vio que era nada menos que el que la había puesto en un infierno la semana que acababa de pasar. Ella noto que estaba con otras dos personas. Una chica rubia con cuatro colas y un chico que daba miedo ya que tenía la cara llena de líneas moradas y gracias a esto sus ojos se veían raros.

Para no parecer mal educada, ella agradeció de todos modos y luego empezó a caminar de nuevo. Pero se vio interrumpida ya que el chico de cabello rojo le hablo.

-Porque me evades?

-Y eso a ti que te importa?-respondió ácidamente.

-Bueno, entonces dime cuál es tu nombre.-dijo el chico mientras miraba de nuevo su espalda. (Ella nunca se giro para decirle lo anterior.)-Si vas a trabajar para mi, tengo que saber tu nombre.

-Ya te dije que no trabajare para ti!-le grito mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara.-Además, porque en este día todo el mundo me pregunta mi nombre?

-Que no es normal preguntar el nombre de alguien si es que uno lo quiere conocer?-pregunto la chica rubia que estaba al lado derecho de Gaara.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, porque no puedes responder a algo tan simple?-el chico que daba miedo le pregunto con un tono en el que demostraba que estaba molesto.-Además de que no tienes porque gritar…

-Sabes? Me encantaría responder a esa pregunta pero ya no recuerdo como me llamo, ya que perdí gran parte de mi memoria!-le respondió de forma brusca y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubrió su boca con su mano. -''No…no, no, NO! Que acabo de hacer! Mi secreto…!''

Los tres se quedaron de piedra el escuchar lo que la chica dijo. Ninguno de ellos sabía como romper el hielo que se había creado. Hasta que uno lo logro con mucha dificultad.

-A…A que te refieres con que perdiste gran parte de tu memoria? Como fue que la perdiste?-pregunto la chica.

-Como quieres que lo sepa? Es imposible que recuerde como fue que la perdí…-miro el suelo con cara de tristeza y un tanto de remordimiento por haber dicho su secreto a unos completos extraños.-De todas formas solo recuerdo que mi apellido es Nekomiya y que mi nombre se perdió con algunos de mis recuerdos.

-Entonces porque no te pones un nuevo nombre? Solo hasta que recuerdes tu verdadero nombre.-sugirió el chico que daba miedo.

-Hm…-no supo que decir. Era una buena idea pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, ya que si lo hacia ella se iba a acostumbrar a su nuevo nombre y después, si es que recordaba su verdadero nombre, le sería difícil de que la llamaran de otra manera.

-Mura…-murmuro Gaara casi como diciéndoselo así mismo.

-Eh? Mura?-se pregunto a sí misma como también se lo pregunto a Gaara.

-Murasaki…(morado)-dijo él más detalladamente.

-E-espera, Gaara espero que no le estés escogiendo un nombre.-dijo la chica rubia.

El otro chico solo se limito a suspirar.

-Murasaki….-también suspiró.- Déjame decirte que cuando te cases y tu esposa vaya a tener hijos, hazle un favor y no escojas los nombres de tus hijos.-dijo tocándose la frente con la yema de sus largos y delgados dedos.

-Midori, Orejiiro…(Verde, Naranjo)-el solo ignoró el comentario de la chica y siguió pensando en posibles nombres.

-Oye! No me ignores y deja de pensar en ''nombres''…-le reprocho.-Además, porque tienen que ser colores?

-Entonces…-la miro a los ojos fijamente, cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera roja.-Suzu. (Campana)

Por unos instantes sintió como si se le parara el corazón. Su cara estaba completamente roja. Pero tenía que ser firme. No podía dejar que le pusiera un nombre ya que o si no se acostumbraría a él.

-Ya basta! Deja de ponerme nombres!-exclamo tratando de sonar molesta.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de sonar y actuar molesta pero por más que tratara no podía. Por su boca se asomo una sonrisa que trato de disimular y por uno de sus ojos salió a flote una pequeña lagrima que también trato de disimular. Por algún motivo, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. En ese momento decidió guardar ese hermoso recuerdo en su nueva memoria.

**Continuara…!**

Bueno por fin logre terminarlo! Aunque no lo crean me costó empezarlo ya que solo había pensado en el final, jajaja. También logre terminarlo a tiempo…cosa que me tenía un poco preocupada. Lo que sucede es que tengo que viajar pronto y no voy a tener internet en mi computador ya que no hay wireless en la casa a la que me voy. Podría usar el computador fijo de esa casa pero no me gusta mucho usar cosas que no son mías. (Específicamente cuando se trata de computadores…-_-'')

Bueno como hay una persona que desea que le haga un profile a ''la chica'', lo hare. Además de que estaba entusiasmada con hacerlo. Aquí les va!

Nombre: Nekomiya Suzu (nombre temporal)

Nombre real: Nekomiya y lo demás es aun un misterio.

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 01 de Abril

Signo Zodiacal: Aries

Tipo de sangre: 0+

Colores favoritos: Morado, Verde (claro), Naranjo y Negro.

Comida Favorita: Sushi y Takoyaki.

Animales Favoritos: Todos los felinos. Específicamente los tigres blancos.

Altura: 1.64 cm (solo un poco más alta que las demás chicas de Shippuden)

Peso: 47-49 Kg (Tal vez un poco mas)

Personalidad: Dulce, amistosa, leal, buena amiga, sensible, terca, temperamento explosivo, cero paciencia y cero tolerancia.

Fobias: Arañas y las jeringas (específicamente cuando la vacunan o le sacan sangre, jajaj).

Para los curiosos sus medidas son…: 94-64-98. (Jajaja, me quería divertir con esto.)

Bueno ahí está casi todo, solo faltan algunas cosas pero eso lo voy a ir revelando con el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen reviews.


	5. Aguas Termales

**Capitulo 5: Aguas Termales**

Estaba tirada en su futon, pensando en que iba hacer para salir ese día de casa sin que su Otou-sama se diera cuenta. Había pensado en varias tácticas pero en todas veía a su Otou-sama viéndola. Después de todo su Otou-sama era bien perceptivo. Cada vez que pensaba en un nuevo escenario se giraba de un lado al otro.

De repente, ella sintió que la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Se levanto de su futon y salió de su habitación para ver qué era lo que pasaba. En ese momento vio a su Otou-sama, ya cerrando la puerta para irse.

-Otou-sama, a donde vas?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-La Hokage me ha llamado para una misión. La misión me va a tomar unos días. Quédate aquí y cuida la casa.-respondió fríamente y cerró la puerta.

Esta era su gran oportunidad. Ahora podía ir a las aguas termales con los demás sin tener que preocuparse. Ya estaba lista y faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada. Todo iba perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que esperar unos cinco minutos para asegurarse de que su Otou-sama de verdad se había ido.

Cuando los cinco minutos pasaron, salió de la casa, cerró la puerta con llave y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar acordado. Al llegar, notó que todos los demás ya habían llegado.

-Ohh! Ahí llega!-dijo sonriente Kiba

-Tienes razón, Suzu!-Sakura saludo con la mano a su amiga que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Hola. Lo siento mucho si es que me de…-pauso y trato de procesar lo que había escuchado de Sakura.-Espera, porque me llamas Suzu?

-Eh? Naruto nos dijo que así es como te llamas…-se dirigió a mirar a Naruto.-cierto?

-Sí, es cierto.-puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.-Ayer me encontré con Temari y Kankuro. Por alguna razón les pregunte si te conocían y como me dijeron que si, les pregunte si es que sabían cómo te llamabas. Me dijeron que te llamabas Suzu.

-Temari y Kankuro?-preguntó.

-Que no los conoces? Son los hermanos de Gaara.-le respondió Ino.

-Gack!-fue lo único que pudo exclamar y se puso a pensar-''Son ellos. Las dos personas que estaban con Gaara ayer. Como fue que no pensé en ellos cuando Naruto-san y Sakura-san los mencionaron? Ellos son los únicos que saben que Gaara me puso ese nombre…''

-''Al parecer si sabe quiénes son…''-pensaron todos los que estaban presentes mientras les corría una gotita por cabeza.

-Uh…uhm…-No sabía que decir-E-en todo caso ese no es mi nombre….solo es un nombre que me puso Ga…-Pauso nuevamente y pensó si es que de verdad quería decirles quien le había dado su nuevo nombre.-…Alguien.

-''Ese Ga…Parece que las piezas se están juntando.''-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Kiba y algunos otros que no les pareció raro lo que ella dijo, y miraron a Suzu con unas sonrisas medio terroríficas.-'' Si es que Temari y Kankuro saben es por una sola cosa…Gaara le puso ese nombre, Kukukuku.''

-Po-porque me miran de esa manera?-sintió como si esas sonrisas entraran en su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió por su espina.

-Oh, por nada. No te preocupes.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo sin borrar esas sonrisas burlonas y escalofriantes.

-Ugh…-otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo dejándole la piel de gallina. Esas sonrisas la incomodaban bastante y tenía unas ganas enormes de saber la razón por la cual sonreían de esa manera pero prefirió cambiar de tema.-Bueno porque no mejor nos vamos a las aguas termales antes de que se haga tarde?

-Ella tiene razón. Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Ino ya dejando de sonreír.

-Ya era hora! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-reclamó Chouji mientras irónicamente comía un paquete de papas fritas.

-Chouji, como puedes decir eso mientas estas comiendo?-le reprochó la muchacha de cabello rubio.

Los demás miraron la escena mientras les corría una gotita por la cara. Algunos se reían y otros solo sonreían. Al terminar la escena, ellos partieron a su destino, las aguas termales. Cruzaron por la gran puerta que protege a la aldea y siguieron por el boscoso camino.

Ya a la mitad del camino, Suzu notó muchas cosas que no había notado antes. La gran mayoría estaba hablando entre sí de muchas cosas distintas y los demás, que estaban bastante callados, estaban alerta por un posible ataque enemigo. Ya que era un grupo bien grande era probable de que los atacaran.

Otra cosa que notó fue un sentimiento que no había tenido nunca. Al estar entre tantas personas se sintió calmada y un calor muy agradable recorría por su cuerpo.

La última cosa que notó fue que al final del grupo se encontraba Hinata. Ella no estaba hablando con nadie y se veía muy solitaria. Ella se sintió muy mal y como ella tampoco estaba hablando con alguien decidió hablar con ella. Se detuvo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin mirar para atrás espero a que Hinata llegara hasta su lado. Cuando ya la tenía a su lado volvió a caminar y le empezó a hablar.

-Que es lo que sucede? Porque no hablas con nadie?-pregunto mirándola a la cara.

-Eh? No, nada…-la miró y se le notaba por toda la cara que estaba un poco confundida por la pregunta.

-Segura? No te sientes sola?-por alguna razón estaba preocupada por ella.

-No. Estoy bien.-sonrió de forma muy tímida y volvió a mirar al frente. Su cara se puso levemente roja.-Solo veo el paisaje.

-Hmm…-la curiosidad la mataba. Quería saber que era lo que estaba mirando y que hacía que se ruborizara, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea. Miro para adelante también y trato de divisar lo que Hinata estaba viendo. No le costó mucho ver que era. Lo que Hinata estaba viendo era al niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar.-Hehehe.

-Q-que pasa?-se limitó a preguntar la chica de ojos perlados.

-Ya veo por qué estabas atrás y sin hablar con nadie.-la miro nuevamente con una sonrisa un tanto parecida a la que le habían dado hace unas horas atrás.-Estabas viendo a Naruto, no?

-E-eh? N-no yo…-Trató de negar con sus manos pero su cara y la forma en la que habló la delataba. Su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Tranquila, no le voy a decir.-sonrió de una forma dulce para que se tranquilizara.

-…-su cara aun roja.

-Aunque creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes. El parece ser el tipo de persona que es terca y que no se da cuenta de que alguien está enamorado de él hasta que se lo dicen.

-Co-como es que sabes lo que siento?

-Que no es obvio? Yo creo que la gran mayoría de los que están aquí saben lo que sientes por Naruto. Obviamente excluyendo a Naruto.

-No puede ser…!-llevó sus manos a su cara para cubrir su rubor aunque fuera inútil.

-…-sintió como si hubiera puesto a Hinata aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes con lo que dijo. Dejó salir un suspiro por su boca.-Eso es solo lo que pienso, así que no te preocupes.

-…-Miró a Suzu con ojos que demostraban lo aproblemada que se sentía.-Si tu lo dices…

El silencio se apodero de las dos. El ambiente se sentía pesado y ninguna de las dos sabia como romper el hielo. Suzu trató de pensar en algo que decir y cuando lo logró lo iba a decir pero se vio interrumpida por la chica de ojos perlados.

-Uhm…Porque hablas conmigo?-dijo esto mientras miraba el suelo.

-Porque pensé que te veías muy solitaria y además porque quiero volverme tu amiga…-dijo sinceramente a pesar de que estaba avergonzada.

-…? Yo creo que ya lo somos. No lo crees tú?-le sonrió de una forma muy cálida.

-…-Su cara se lleno de sorpresa pero al segundo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Estaba muy feliz. Ya era amiga de la persona que admiraba con toda su alma.

Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron a las aguas termales. Cuando llegaron Ino pasó los tickets gratis a la recepcionista que les dio dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas, para que se acomodaran por el día. Obviamente que no perdieron el tiempo y decidieron ir bañarse en las aguas termales antes de comer. Todos menos Chouji que prefirió quedarse en la habitación a comer la deliciosa comida gratis.

En el baño de las chicas:

-Waahhh! Este lugar es enorme!-exclamó Ino, asombrada por la amplitud del lugar.

-Tienes razón. Creo que también se debe a que no hay nadie más que nosotras.-dijo Sakura.

-Lo único malo es que tiene techo…-murmuró Suzu.-me voy a sofocar y marear, lo sé.

-Dijiste algo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Eh? No nada…

-Suzu! Hinata! Que les toma tanto?-dijo Sakura tratando de atraer la atención de las dos chicas.

-El agua esta deliciosa y muy relajante.-agregó Ino que ya estaba adentro del las aguas con Sakura a su lado.

-Ya vamos!-respondieron las dos al unísono.

Justo cuando se estaban metiendo en las aguas, Suzu diviso algo a lo lejos. Un letrero.

Mientras tanto, en el lado de los hombres:

-Kiba! Te reto a ver quien salta más lejos en estas aguas!-propuso Naruto.

-Naruto, que ya no somos unos mocosos que compiten por todo.

-Es que acaso tienes miedo de perder?-se rió burlonamente.

-Que dijiste? Ok, ya la hiciste! Te voy a ganar ya vas a ver!-una de esas venas de enojo se formaron en su cara. Formó un puño y lo puso al frente de su pecho demostrando determinación.-Shino, ve quien llega mas lejos.

-No quiero…-se rehusó el chico que aun tenia las gafas puestas, aunque fue completamente ignorado.

-Así se habla!-Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se asomó por la cara del rubio. Rápidamente se puso en posición mirando a las aguas.-Estas listo?

-Sí.

-Entonces a la cuenta de tres. A la una, a las dos, y a las…TRES!

Los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo y dejaron a los que estaban secos bien mojados. Al tanto de unos segundos sus cabezas ya estaban afuera y al tiro preguntaron ''Quien ganó?'' al unísono. Cuando Shino les iba a dar la respuesta se vio interrumpido nuevamente, cosa que lo molestó bastante.

-Que hacen ruido…-dijo una voz bastante molesta.-Es que acaso no pueden entrar a las aguas termales de una forma más normal?

-Kankuro! Que haces aquí?-preguntó un tanto curioso el rubio.

-Mis hermanos y yo estamos tomando un pequeño descanso. Ya sabes que el viaje de Konoha a Sunagakure toma tres días.

-Ya veo, y donde están tus hermanos? No los he visto.

-Pues Temari está en su habitación y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde se metió Gaara.

-Hm…

Devuelta al lado de las chicas:

El letrero que había visto tenia forma de flecha, y decía ''Aguas termales al aire libre''. Esto le había parecido bien interesante, así que decidió ir a esas aguas en vez de quedarse en un lugar donde sabia que se iba a marear fácilmente. Solo que antes de irse para allá le iba a preguntar a las demás si es que querían ir con ella.

-Uh…uhm.-trato de articular pero paró ahí ya que las demás parecían estar discutiendo algo importante. Al final tendría que ir sola.

Se salió de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde apuntaba el letrero. Unos segundos después de que ella ya se había ido una de las tres chicas que se quedaron quiso preguntarle a Suzu algo.

-…No crees que tengo razón, Suzu?-la muchacha de pelo rosa miró en dirección a donde supuestamente estaba su amiga pero al no encontrarla se sorprendió.-Huh? A donde se metió?

-Hm? Que no estaba aquí hace unos minutos?-preguntó la rubia en un tono un tanto de preocupación.-Capaz que ya se haya entrado.

-Capaz. Aunque no crees nos lo habría dicho?

-Tienes razón.

-Uhm…me parece que la vi que entrar por allá.-dijo Hinata apuntando hacia donde estaba el letrero.

-Pe-pero esas aguas son…!-dijeron las otras dos al unísono despues de haber leido el letrero.

En el lado de las aguas al aire libre:

Aspiró una buena cantidad de aire ya que ya estaba media sofocada con el aire caliente del otro lado. Se metió rápidamente ya que había un brisa un tanto fría para la temperatura que tenía su cuerpo y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor así. Ahora puedo estar un rato sola.-empezó a sacarse unas vendas que cubrían sus manos. Dejó las vendas en la orilla donde mantenía apoyada su espalda y hundió sus manos en el agua. Esto le causó un ardor un tanto insoportable e hizo que dejara salir una queja de dolor por su boca. Cuando el dolor cesó ella suspiró involuntariamente.

De repente el agua se movió de una manera un poco brusca. Ella notó que no estaba sola.

-Quien está ahí?-miro hacia donde el agua se movía mas, y se paró de forma brusca . De repente el muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos de color agua marina salió por detrás de unas rocas que estaban adentro del agua. Rápidamente sujetó bien la toalla que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, y con la cara completamente roja, le apuntó con el dedo índice.-Tú…tú qu-qué haces aquí?

-Esa debería ser mi pregunta.-respondió Gaara con un tono neutral.

-No me digas que estas son aguas mixtas!-pensó en voz alta.

-Hm…?-no le llamó mucho la atención lo que ella dijo, pero notó algo extraño en ella. Lentamente se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Que sucede? Aléjate!-trató de retroceder pero la muralla le estaba bloqueando el paso, así que fue a donde las escaleras estaban. También le hizo señas con la mano para que se alejara.

-…-simplemente la ignoró y la cogió de la muñeca. Al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño ya que ella dio una queja de dolor. Miró fijamente la mano y se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba llena de heridas y quemaduras. No solo en la mano que estaba sujetando si no que en la otra también.-Que te paso?

-Que te importa! Suéltame!-le grito enrabiada mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre a pesar de que le dolía.

-…Me importa. Eso es porque tu trabajas para mi.- le hizo caso omiso a los gritos sin soltarla.

-Deja de decir estupideces! Ya te dije que no voy a trabajar para ti!-logró zafarse usando mucha fuerza pero esto causó que su toalla se soltará y se cayera. Su cara más roja que nunca.

-…-no pudo evitar que la sangre se le fuera a las mejillas.

-K…KYA! NO MIRES IDIOTA!-le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le quedo marcada la mano. Agarró su toalla, se la puso rápidamente, y salió corriendo del lugar entrando por donde había llegado.

Adentro, en el lado de las chicas, las demás estaban esperando a que Suzu saliera de las aguas mixtas ya que ninguna se atrevía a entrar. Cuando Suzu entró, ellas salieron del agua como si fueran rayos a ayudarla ya que había colapsado.

-Suzu! Estas bien?-gritó Sakura del puro susto que se había llevado.

-Que paso!-siguió Ino.

-Suzu-chan…-terminó Hinata.

-Maldito mapache de arena pervertido…-murmuró de una forma que las demás apenas la escucharon.

Mientras tanto en el lado de los chicos, todos estaban disfrutando del agua cuando Gaara apareció por una abertura/puerta que ninguno de los que estaban ahí había notado. Gaara estaba tocándose la cara con la yema de los dedos cuando vio a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Ga-Gaara! Que te paso? Tu cara…tiene una mano marcada.-dijo con un tono torpe y de preocupación el hermano.

-Nada.-lo miró a los ojos con un tanto de molestia pero fugazmente posó sus ojos en Naruto.-Naruto, me gustaría hablar contigo un poco. Se puede?

-''Ni siquiera dijo hola. Puede que esté de mal humor.''-pensó.-Uh…ok.-se salió del agua y siguió a Gaara a un lugar donde podrían hablar en privado.

Los demás miraron con un tanto de curiosidad a los que dejaron el lugar.

**Continuará…!**

Yay! Por fin lo termine! Creo que podría llorar!

Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por lo que me demoré. Me tomó meses terminarlo y a pesar de que tenía tiempo no lo podía seguir por que el internet me distrae y por que me quede estancada. Pero bueno aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten y que ojala dejen reviews.

Oh casi se me olvida. Ustedes se preguntaran porque la cara de Gaara no se convirtió en arena después de recibir un golpe. Bueno, como ya saben él se estaba bañando. Si eso no les parece una buena razón piénsenlo de esta manera (solo One Piece fans). El golpe que Suzu le dio a Gaara es como el golpe ''del amor'', ''con amor'' o lo que sea, que le dio Garp a Luffy, cosa que le hizo daño a pesar de ser de goma.


End file.
